People Don't Change
by Life's-Not-Pretty
Summary: Sequel to 'Easier Said Than Done'.   I should have known He'll come back, He always comes back.
1. Flashback

_Flashback_

"_But Mom! I don't want to walk home with Darren! He's a Dick!" I whined at my Mom driving home from school one afternoon._

"_He seems like a lovely boy, me and his mother have spoken about it and we think it's a good idea, you two could get to know each other."_

"_I think we know enough about each other, for instance I know he's a twat and that he hates me." _

"_Oh, Dougie, he doesn't hate you." she said patting my knee._

"_Today, he put a lab frog down my trousers and chased me around the school grounds with a brick, yes, I think he hates me." _

"_He just needs to get to know you, that's all." _

"_Have you been listening to a word I've said?" I asked glaring at her._

"_Your walking home with him, end of discussion." She snapped._

"_But-"_

"_End of discussion!" _

_I sighed loudly and sunk into my chair._

"_Poynter! Over here!" I heard Darren's loud, annoying voice call me from outside the school gates. I ran over to him._

"_Let's just get this over with, yeah?" He said glaring._

_I nodded and we started walking._

"_So-" I started._

"_Don't even bother trying to speak to me, greasy." _

_I shook my head in disbelief and sighed. We walked home in silence._

_Once we got to my house, I walked through the front door and slammed it shut. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple._

"_So, how did It go? Did you two speak?" Mom asked as she washed up._

"_His exact words were 'Don't even bother trying to speak to me, greasy!'" I said mimicking Darren._

"_He just needs to know more about you." She said smiling reassuringly at me. I shook my head in anger._

"_Are you serious? Are you unable to tell who a dick is?" I shouted._

"_Oi! Boy! Don't be so disrespectful!" I heard my Dad's booming voice from the living room. "Stay in your room until you can learn to be a respectful child!" _

"_Yes, Dad." I mumbled and walked to my room._

_Me and Darren walked home like that every day for 2 weeks, either in silence or arguing. When I got home, I would slam the door shut and walk straight up to my room, mumbling swears as I went._

_Until one day:_

_I slammed the door shut. _

"_Bloody, Darren, I bet he's gay but is too scared to admit it, ha-ha, he's so obsessed with what people think of him, urgh! I HATE people like that." I mumbled about to walk upstairs._

"_Boy! In here!" I heard my Dad shout._

"_Here we go." I muttered walking in._

_I walked into the room and stood in front of my Mom and Dad, who were sitting together on the sofa._

"_Yeah?" I asked._

"_We have some bad news, your father has lost his job." Mom said looking up at me with teary eyes._

"_And?" I said shrugging his shoulders._

"_We can't afford to live here anymore, Dougie, we have to move." _

_I smiled, I was finally getting away, from Darren, from the school, from this house. _

"_Why are you smiling, you ungrateful git?" Dad shouted._

_Oops!_

"_Err, no reason. Where are we moving to?" I asked._

"_London dear, in about a month." _

"_cool! The big city!" I said and ran to my room._

"_Morning, Gay Boy."_

"_Psst, Sophie, that's the gay kid, I was telling you about."_

"_No room for gay kids here!" _

"_Gay!"_

"_I can't believe you asked Darren out!"_

"_What were you thinking, Gay Boy?"_

_As I walked though the corridors the next day I could hear people mumbling and whispering about me. Some of them even started shouting at me and pushing me in the halls. Laughter was everywhere, surrounding me, choking me. I didn't understand._

_It went on for 3 days until I finally had the courage to confront him._

_It was lunch break and he was sitting at a table with all his friends._

_I stormed up to him._

"_What the fuck?" I said slamming my hands on the table._

_His friend laughed._

"_Look, I've told you once, Poynter, I don't swing that way." Darren said smirking._

"_Yeah, very funny, why the fuck have you been telling people I'm gay?" _

"_Aww, sorry, aren't you ready to 'come out' yet?"_

"_I'm not gay!" I screamed in his face._

"_Aww look, Poynter's having a girly fit!" _

_Everyone in the dining hall turned to stare at me and Darren. _

"_Listen Twat! I am not gay! If anything, I've seen you staring at people's arses in P.E!"_

_Darren stood up._

"_Excuse me? I'd watch your mouth, Poynter." He was glaring at me._

_Of course I was lying, but I couldn't back down now, he deserves it._

"_Yeah, I've seen you look at his-" I pointed to a geeky kid in our class. "-His-" I pointed to a kid in the football team. "-Oh yeah, and His." I said pointing to one of his 'followers'._

"_That's it!" He shouted and pushed my back against the wall. He started punching and kicking me, I fell to the floor but he didn't stop. Darren had snapped._

_I heard his mates shouting at him._

"_Dude, I think he gets it, you can stop now!"_

"_Darren, Stop!"_

"_Mate, He bleeding!"_

_Dinner Ladies ran over and it took 3 of them to force him off me, I stood up and ran out the school._

_That was the last time I ever attended Gable Hall High School. _

_End of Flashback._


	2. At Least Your Alive

The first thing I felt was a sharp shooting pain in my head, then the whole of my body was started aching. I felt uncomfortable and attempted to move.

"Ouch!"

"I won't even bother to move yet, mate."

I recognised that voice.

"Danny?" I shouted opening my eyes in shock.

"Hey, Mate.-" He was sitting in a chair beside my bed, only then did I realise I was lying in a hospital bed. "-I would hug you but, you know-"

"Where am I?" I asked cutting him off.

"London City Hospital, Room 147, to be exact."

"Why-What am I doing here?" I asked looking around in confusion.

_The last thing I remember I was in school, and now I'm here? With Danny? Am I dreaming? I bet I fell asleep in Geography again…..Urgh, Come on, Dougie, wake up, you Dumb Ass! You're just going to get yourself depressed again!_

"What are you doing here? Are you serious? It's cuz you're a suicidal dick! That's why!" Danny said angrily.

"I'm not suicidal!" I said protectively. He didn't look convinced. "I swear I'm not!"

"How am I supposed to know? One minute I'm getting a text saying you cant stay strong anymore, the next thing I know, My mom is getting a call saying you ran in front a car!" Danny said quickly and held his face in his hands. "I thought you were dead, Dougs."

_I never knew he cared about me that much. Yeah, I thought he cared about me, but, you know, there's a friend barrier, isn't there? He's more like a brother to me and I guess he feels the same. Ha-ha someone actually cares about me, someone cares if I live or die, It gives you this warm feeling inside, a feeling I have never had before._

"I-I'm sorry, Dan," I said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Everything that happened suddenly came flooding back, the laughter in the dinner hall, Chris and Carl chasing me out the school, me running into the road, a flash of white light and then, Nothing.

A doctor walked into the room, Danny lifted his head up.

"Ah, Mr Poynter, finally your up."

I looked up at him.

"Yeah, err, how long was I out?" I asked slowly, confused.

"About a week. You had a bad accident." He said nodding slowly. "Well, anyway, I am Doctor O'Donnell." He said smiling at me.

"err, Hey, but umm, why am I here?" I said nervously. I am always nervous around Doctors.

"Mr Poynter, you were hit by a speeding car going a 60 Miles Per Hour, as you were hit, it broke your pelvis in 4 places-""I Fuc-"

"Beep!" Danny said.

"-ing did what?" I said eyes wide. "Dude?" I said looking at Danny, oddly.

"Mate, your in the children's ward." He said in a know-it-all voice.

I shook my head despairingly.

"I have my own room!"

"You never know." Danny said shrugging.

"Anyway-" Doctor O'Donnell said glaring at Danny. "-you have been into surgery and have had 6 permanent pins and 2 metal plates inserted to ensure your pelvis will heal correctly and safely. During the healing process you will experience dizziness and feel very light headed at times, but it could be multiplied as, When you got hit, you landed on the car's bonnet and smashed your head through the windscreen. You have multiple stitches across your forehead-" he stopped and smiled at me. "-but at least your alive!" He said and walked out.

"Great! I have a broken Pelvis and I look like Frankenstein!" I said lying back.

"No worries, mate! At least your alive!" Danny said mimicking Doctor O'Donnell.

I smiled slightly.


	3. The Unexpected Visitor

I have been in hospital, conscious anyway, for about a week now, my hips are bloody killing me! I have some advice for anyone who's getting bullied, if you are ever running away from them, look where you are going!

Mom came to visit me a few times, well, when I say 'visit' I mean, came after work after visiting hours and got sent out.

I haven't seen or heard from Jazzie since the accident, she is probably too busy with her new boyfriend, Bradley. Mom says they are completely obsessed with each other, she says it's 'cute'. I say she's too young, I mean she is 11! She should be playing with Barbie dolls!

Anyway, moving on, Dan is with me 24/7. He never leaves! I have my own room, so he showers and gets food here, the doctors tried to send him home but I throw a fit every time he leaves so they let him stay, ha-ha! Never underestimate the power of the girly fits!

Since Dan is back I have learnt to smile again, I smile and laugh more, and I am just generally happy now, well I was until…..

"Morning, Mr Poynter." A nurse said as she came around to do her usual morning check ups.

"Morning!" I said smiling. Dan was in the bathroom.

"Oh, yes, you have a visitor, are they allowed to come in now or later?" She asked pushing up my pillow so I can sit more comfortably.

"A visitor? Err, now, I guess."

_I visitor? Mom doesn't usually see me in the morning, so I couldn't be her, could it? It could be Tom, but he has college today, so probably not. Jazzie? No, she wouldn't come and see me unless Mom told her that I was in extreme pain. Is Harry back yet? I hope so, I've been meaning to punch that dick in the face for leaving me, ok, ill give him the benefit of the doubt because his Auntie was ill, I wonder how she is?_

She walked out of my room and started whispering to someone outside the door, I heard a low voice whispering back, it gave me shivers down my spine and I suddenly felt very fragile and scared. I saw a shadow come through the door and someone walked into the room. I gasped.

"Hello, Douglas."

"Get Out!" I screamed.

_Not him! Not Now! Why is he here? Hasn't he destroyed me enough? No! No! This cant be happening, I'm having a nightmare, yeah, that's it, a very bad nightmare! Dan will wake me up in a second and tell me that I was screaming in my sleep, then he will hug me and tell me everything is ok, like he usually does. Any minute now….._

But No one did wake me up. It was real. He was here.

"Now, Dougie, is that any way to speak to your father?" Mom said as she walked in after him. She stood next to Dad, who was in front of my bed, looking down at me with his naturally glaring eyes.

"He is not my father!" I shouted back. I was trying so hard not to cry, but even the thought of him brings me to tears, and here he is, after all this time, Of course he would come and see me at a hospital, it's the weakest place he would find me.

"Well, Dougie, that is why we are here, we wanted to tell you that-" They smiled at each other and held hands. I had a weird knowing feeling about that they are about to say. "-me and your father are back together."

My mouth was open wide. I started to shake my head violently, eyes closed tightly shut.

"No! No!-"

As I was shouting, Dan walked out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his head, drying his hair.

"Hey, Dougs, are you ok? I could hear a lot of shouting. Anyway, does this crap hole have a hairdry-" He opened the bathroom door and stood in shock, he was staring straight at my Dad, eyes wide in fear.

"Err, Right, umm, hmm, well, Who needs a hairdryer when you have a perfectly good towel, right?, I think I better go and, umm, leave you 3 alone, err, nice seeing you again, Mrs, and err, Mr Poynter, right, bye!" He said as he walked backwards into the bathroom, not taking his eyes off Dad, and slammed the door shut.

I shook my head in amusement.

"Dougie, sweetheart, hear you Dad out-" Mom started.

"No! Never! Why should I?"

"He's changed." Mom said calmly, she was always so calm. It was aggravating.

"No one changes! Once a Twat, Always a Twat!" I shouted glaring directly at Dad. I don't know where the sudden confidence came from, but I couldn't stop.

"You little-" Dad said and ran towards me, when Mom grabbed his shoulders.

"Richard! Calm." She said rubbing his shoulders, he relaxed.

"Yeah, he looks like he has changed." I said looking at Mom in disgust.

"He has! And if you have any decency you would give him a chance!"I shook my head.

"How could I have raised such a selfish child? All you ever do is think about yourself! What about me? Don't you care about me? About what I want?" Mom said glaring down at me.

"He beat me, Mom! He destroyed me! Can't you see that?"

I didn't care anymore, I let out all my feelings, and I didn't care who heard it. I was crying, no, more like sobbing. I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to stop it. He hurt me and I wanted the whole world to see, to see how a person like Dad couldn't change, people who do something like that to their own child, could never change. How could she just let him off like that? Doesn't she care about me? I guess, Mom was right, Maybe I am just her selfish child.

"Get Out." I muttered looking down.

"W-What?" Mom and Dad synchronised.

"Get Out!" I shouted pointing at the door.

I had snapped. Everything Mom and Dad had just said all synced in once, and they all had the same reaction. Anger.

Mom could see this and walked away, dragging Dad behind her. They shut the door loudly behind them.

I heard the bathroom door creak open slowly.

"Are they gone?" Dan whispered through the small gap in the door.

"Yeah." I said sniffing, wiping some of my tears on my quilt.

Dan sighed in relief and walked out, he looked at me sympathetically and sat on the edge of my bed.

"How could she do that? Say that?" I whimpered, looking straight at Dan with teary eyes.

Dan thought for a minute and sighed in frustration.

"I don't know what to say mate-" He looked guilty and I looked down sadly. "Other than both of our Mom's have a 'thing' for dicks!"

I looked up and laughed slightly. He smiled and patted my leg. He stood up and stretched.

"Things will work out in the end, mate, you just need to give it some time."

I shook my head. "I've waited long enough." I muttered.

"Hmm, you know what you need?-" He said thoughtfully, walking to the door. "-Fruit Pastilles!" He said enthusiastically and ran out the room.


	4. Fruit Pastilles

Maybe I should explain what the big deal is with Fruit Pastilles. Well, basically, ever since Me and Dan became friends, when we were ever feeling down, or annoyed at something, we always used to meet at the park by Harry's house and share a packet of Fruit Pastilles while letting out our anger or sadness.

Dan was gone for around 15 minutes. I was starting to wonder if he would ever turn up when he suddenly ran in out of breath.

"Urgh! Bloody cues!" He said as he came to sit in the chair next to my bed.

I smiled slightly. He opened the packet and offered me a sweet. I took out a red one and put it in my mouth.

"So, what happened?" He asked quietly.

I swallowed my sweet.

"Mom and Dad are back together." I muttered.

He nodded. "you never know, Dougs, he could have changed." He replied picking up a Green sweet and putting it in his mouth without looking, He looked revolted. He never did like the Green ones.

"He beat me, Dan, I couldn't give a Shit if he has Changed."

Danny nodded slowly.

"What does you Mom say about it?" He asked looking down.

"She says that I'm being selfish." I looked up. "Is it true? Am I?"

He looked at me.

"No, course not. Parents say things that they don't mean when they are angry. Your Mom will come back tomorrow and apologise, I'm sure of it. When you finally go home she will act way too over protective and you'll be fine." He said trying to reassure me. I wasn't convinced.

"I'm not going back." I said folding my arms.

"Come on, Mate, It's your home."

"No! I have no home." I said looking away, arms still folded.

"Dougs, stop acting like a kid." Dan said trying to unfold my arms.

I sighed and put another red fruit pastille in my mouth.

"I'm so scared, Dan." I whispered.

Dan stood up and lay on the small gap on my bed, next to me.

"I know you, Dougs, you'll be fine." He said smiling at me.

"Hmm." I replied.

We stayed next to each other in silence for a few minutes.

"Dan?" I asked quietly.

"yeah, mate?"

"My hips bloody hurt!"

"I know, you've told me about 100 times." He said laughing.

"You could have forgot." I said smiling.

"Not when your involved."


	5. Freckle Face

It has been 2 weeks since I regained consciousness and I have still not left the hospital. I am so bloody bored! I cant do anything myself, it so frustrating! I can't shower myself, a Doctor comes in every other day to help me, it has got to be the most embarrassing thing ever! I cant dress myself, the doctor helps me again, also very embarrassing. I cant even move, I have a bloody wheelchair, yeah, you heard me, a wheelchair! Dan thinks it's the most fun thing ever, he just spends all day wheeling around my room in it, I find it annoying. I feel like I'm such a burden on everyone, it makes me feel useless. I have having to have my Mom take time off work to see me, and Dan, well, Dan should be in Vegas with his Mom, but he's here with me. It's wrong. Enough is Enough.

It was a gloomy morning, 6:57AM to be exact. Through the blinds on my window, I could hear the rain hitting against the window. Through the gaps in the blinds I could see the sun trying to push through the rain clouds but not quite getting there. The tiny rays of sun that made it through shined against my window, through the blinds and lightened up my room a tiny bit. That reminded my of myself, all my gloom and sadness taking over me but I have these tiny rays of happiness in my mind trying to break through, making cracks in my barrier as it tries, but it can't quite get there.

Dan was sitting in the bedside chair again, head on his hand, fast asleep. He didn't look very comfortable. _I wonder if I should wake him up?_

I looked around the room for something I could use to wake him up, I looked on my bedside table when I found a notepad and pen, that the doctor gave me when I complained about how boring a hospital was. I written something on a sheet of paper, ripped it off the pad and scrunched it up into a ball.

I aimed at Danny's head and threw it at him. It hit his forehead and fell into his lap. He woke up slowly and looked around confused. He looked down at his lap and opened up the paper. It read:

Wake up Freckle Face.

I'm Bored!

He looked up at me, smiled and shook his head.


	6. Going Home

"Ah yes, Mr Poynter, you seem to be making a fast recovery." Dr O'Donnell said in the latest X-Ray. This must have been my 20th one, they have to have them regular as apparently a pelvis break tends to heal in strange ways, so they have to keep an eye on it.

"I think you are ready to go home, Mr Poynter." He said smiling at my reaction.

"Really?" I said looking at him with wide eyes.

"yes, but I have some safety procedures to go through first-" He looked at me and smiled. "we will need to get you your medication, your own wheelchair-" He chuckles at my revolted face. "-and we need to know how you will be living."

I nodded.

_I was finally going home._

A few hours later I was in Dr O'Donnell's office with Dan, Mom, Dad and Jazzie.

"Right, ok, Dougie, Could you sign here?" He pointed to a dotted line. "This is to say that I have given you your medication."

I nodded and signed it.

"And then there is this one-" He said passing me another piece of paper. "-This one is to say I have given you permission to take a wheelchair off premises."

I nodded again and signed another sheet of paper.

"Mr and Mrs Poynter, I must ask, Health and Safety, Who will be in charge of the child?"

"What do you mean?" Mom asked.

"I mean, will you both be looking after Dougie, will you be keeping a eye out for any signs of him being uncomfortable?" Dr O'Donnell asked.

"Can't the boy look after himself?" Dad said looking revolted at the idea of looking after me.

"Of course not! Your son can hardly walk, Let alone look after himself!"

Me and Dan shared a glance, we could both see that Mom and Dad's reaction had made Dr O'Donnell furious.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes. Mom and Dad were mumbling to each other. Jazzie was staring at them nervously. I looked across at Dan who was looking at the floor, deep in thought.

"I-I'll look after him." Dan piped up.

Mom, Dad and Jazzie looked at Dan in disblief.

"Aren't you going back to Vegas?" I asked quietly.

"My Mom said that I should contact her once Dougie is better, and only then. When I do Mom is going to get the next plane here to help me back. Until then I can look after Dougs." Dan said shrugging.

"Where will you stay?"

"I have enough money for a hotel room."

"Your only 15, Daniel, are you sure? That's a big responsibility, what will your mother say?" Dr O'Donnell said, not looking to fond of the idea.

"I think it's a bad idea, your just a kid." Jazzie said looking across at Dan. Doctor O'Donnell nodded in agreement.

I looked at Dan, he looked annoyed he never did like been looked down upon and he hates being treated like a child.

We sat in silence for another few minutes, all eyes were directly on Dan. He was looking down.

"My mom is never home-" He said looking directly at Doctor O'Donnell, he had tears in his eyes. "-I look after myself most of the time. A few weeks before Dougie's accident Mom and my Step-Dad went to New York on a holiday, they left me at home. They didn't even tell me they were going, I woken up and went downstairs to find a note on the table. It said 'Going to New York, see you in a few weeks.' They do that a lot. Sometimes they forget I'm even in the house! I remember one time when I was 7, Mom booked a holiday to Disneyland for my birthday, She packed everything and put it in the car, I was waiting by the living room window to tell me she's ready to go, I sat there in my little Mickey Mouse top and sunhat watching her pack the car, I was so excited, I had never been on a holiday before, But once she packed the car she got in and drove off, Leaving me by the window in tears and frightened. I stood by the window for hours, waiting for her to turn back and say it was all a joke, but she didn't. One month long that holiday was, I was 7, she left a 7 year old in a house, so yeah, I think I can look after Dougs at 15."

We sat in shock, we all had our eyes on Dan. He didn't look up, he just kept his head low and was staring at his feet.

_He has never told me that before. I always envied Dan, he always seemed so happy, he always seemed to love life and he has never told me anything bad about his family life. The only thing I know is that he Mom left him alone a few times to go out with a few guys. I never thought he was suffering._

"Well, that settles it then." Doctor O'Donnell said looking at Dan sympathetically.

I nodded smiling.

"You will look after Douglas from 8AM to 10PM so we don't have to do anything, we have our own problems, let alone having to look after this selfish, suicidal child." Dad said and Mom nodded agreeing.

"I am not suicidal!" I shouted at him."Don't speak to me with that tone of-"

"That's fine by me, Sir." Dan said cutting Dad off. "Can I take him out the house?"

"Do whatever you want with the git." Dad mumbled walking out office. Mom and Jazzie followed.

Dan nodded smiling.

"Well then, thank you, Mr Jones. I will check up on you often to see how Dougie is doing. I'll leave you my phone number, in case of emergancies." Dr O'Donnell said smiling admiringly at him.

"Thank you." Dan said turning my chair around, starting to wheel me out of the office

"Oh. And, Mr Jones?"

"Yeah?" Dan said turning around.

"Look after yourself."

Dan nodded and wheeled me out.


	7. The Hotel

The next morning when I was woken up, Dan was already awake. He was packing my bags, throwing clothes and books into my suitcase.

"Morning." He said, noticing me staring at him.

"I could do that." I said feeling guilty.

"No, you couldn't." Dan said shaking his head. "Come on, let's get you changed."

"Err, I think I'll just stay in this." I said embarrassed.

"Arr, Come on, you know, I've always wanted to see you naked." Danny joked, raising his eyebrows up and down and smiling cheekily.

"Shut up, you dick!" I said laughing at his face.

"Come on, we have to be out in 10 minutes."

Once we finished packing and Dan helped me get changed, which was probably the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in my life, we said goodbye to Doctor O'Donnell and he gave his mobile number to Dan, we phoned for a taxi to take us to my house.

"Thanks, Dan" I said as we waited outside for the taxi to turn up.

"Huh?" Dan said looking at me.

"I said thanks." I said smiling back at him.

"Oh, no worries, mate. Taxi's not cost that much."

I burst out laughing.

"What?" Dan said looking at me confused.

"I meant, Thanks for, you know, being here, Thanks for, well, everything." I said going slightly red. _This would have been more easier if he just understood!_

"oh, well, no problem." He said smiling slightly.

"Thank you." Dan said as he helped me out of the Taxi and paid the driver.

We walked up to my front door, well he walked and I was in my stupid wheelchair. Dan got out a spare key that Mom gave him, he unlocked it and wheeled me in.

"Welcome Home, Dougs!" Danny said as we walked in, well again, I was in my stupid wheelchair! _I don't know how long I can handle been in this thing!_

The house was exactly the same as it was a few weeks ago but I felt strange being back in it, I felt like I don't belong here anymore.

Dan helped my onto the sofa and passed me the TV remote. He went into the kitchen, grabbed 2 packets of crisps and came to sit next to me. We sat around for a few hours, searching through TV channels and watching anything that looked interesting. We were currently watching a re-run of an old Simpson's episode.

"Hey, mate, do you mind if we go and get me a room at the hotel?" Dan asked looking across at me.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Want to go now?"

He nodded. Dan turned off the TV and helped me back into my chair.

"Do you have any belongings?" I asked worried about if he will have any clean clothes.

"Oh, yeah, your Mom left them in your room for safe keeping." He said running yp the stairs. I heard a lot of banging for a while, then he turned up with a suitcase and a guitar case.

"I see you've got your priories straight." I said nodding at the guitar case.

"Of course." he said laughing slightly.

We got to the hotel room 15 minutes later. _We would have gotten there sooner but of course, THIS STUPID CHAIR! _

Dan wanted to stay in the closest hotel to my house so it wouldn't take him long to get to mine in the morning, We walked/wheeled into the reception area and Dan wheeled me into the seating area and asked me to look after his stuff while he booked a room.

I watched as Dan spoken to the receptionist. Dan was nodding and smiling along with whatever she was saying and eventually she passed him a key and pointed to the stairs on the far right.

_Oh God no, Not Stairs! Anything but bloody stairs!_

I looked around to see if there is a elevator around but I couldn't see one.

_What kind of a hotel doesn't have a bloody elevator?_

Dan thanked her and walked over to me.

"Stairs?" I said quietly hoping he would say no.

"Yep!" Dan said as he picked up his belonging and wheeled me to the stairs.

"no-n-no, Dan, Dan! I really don't think this is a good idea!" I shouted as he started to wheel me up.

He laughed.


	8. The Ex Girlfriend

Once we finally got up to the top of the stairs, me kicking and screaming as I went.

_I just going to say this, Dan is probably the worst person you can trust to help someone who is in a wheeled thingy up a flight of stairs! He doesn't understand the that that wheels can't magically fly up a flight of stairs. Ok, I'm done moaning now._

We finally found the room, Dan almost lost his keys when he was helping me up the stairs and had to go back to look for them, he unlocked the door and let me in.

It was a simple room, bed, bedside table, wardrobe, TV and a bathroom. The walls and floor were a cream colour and the bathroom tiles were a pale blue.

"Nice." Dan said nodding in approval.

"Yeah." I said looking around.

Dan put down his belonging and jumped onto the bed.

"I can get used to his!" He said jumping up and down. I laughed.

For the next few hours I helped Dan unpack his belongings and put them away in the wardrobe and the bathroom.

"Hey, What's this?" I asked looking in this suitcase and taking out a photo frame. It was a picture of Danny with a tall girl with long blonde curly hair. They looked like that were laughing together.

"Oh, Nothing." Dan said snatching it off me.

He stared at it for a while.

"Dan?" I asked.

"nothing!" He said a bit too loudly.

I looked hurt.

_I don't think he has ever shouted at me before, never! Maybe I shouldn't have picked up the frame, But I can't help but wonder, who is the blonde girl in the photo? _

"I-I'm sorry, Dougs, I-It's C-" He started not taking his eyes off the picture.

"no, you don't have to tell me!" I said. _He looks like he is about to burst into tears at any moment._

"It's fine. Her name is Crissy." he said looking at me and giving me a teary smile.

"Crissy? As in, you girlfriend Crissy?" I asked wheeling myself to take a look at the photo.

"My Ex Crissy." He said quietly.

"Ex?" I asked.

_He has never mentioned that they broke up. Oh Shit! Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me about it, I mean it's none of my business. Oh, well done, Dougie, you twat. He probably doesn't want to talk and you go and open you big mouth!_

"Are you arguing with yourself again?" He asked laughing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You make strange faces when you argue with yourself in your head."

_You Dumb Ass!_

"I'm sorry, Dan, I didn't know you and Crissy had a argument, you don't have to tell me, I won't ask again!" I said quickly.

"Dude, chill, it's ok." He said calmly.

I sighed in relief.

"She cheated on me." He mumbled.

"What?" I said furious.

"She cheated on me with the captain of the football team."

"Who? Wha-Why?" I was confused.

_Who in there right mind would cheat on Dan? I mean, he's Dan! Urgh, girls!_

"She said that she didn't think I was popular enough, she wanted a sporty guy, not a music freak-" He looked at my furious face. "-like me." He said quietly.

"Music freaks are awesome, I mean look at us. We are some pretty amazing guys!" I said smiling at him. He laughed.

"I don't know about that, Dougs." He said looking back at the photo.

"Dude, No!" I said and snatched the photo frame off him.

"Hey!" He said annoyed.

"You don't need her, you're a great guy, Dan. Anyone who tells you otherwise obviously hasn't met the Danny Jones I know and love-" He raised his eyebrows. "-Not in a gay way." I said. He laughed.

"Thanks, mate."

"No problem.

_He didn't seem to believe me. Hmm, I better keep an eye on him._


	9. The Incident In The Living Room

Me and Dan stayed in this hotel room until around 9:30PM, watching TV, talking and playing guitar. I really didn't want to go home, it's not like anyone will miss me but I have to, unfortunately.

Once we got back to mine, Mom and Dad were in the kitchen talking in mumbles, probably about me and how 'selfish' I am to get myself hit by a car. _Typical._ Danny lay me down on the sofa and went to get my pillows and quilt from my bedroom.

_I am in so much pain! My hips feel like they have 100000000000000000000000000 knives in them. Do you know that number? No? Me neither but, you get the idea._

Dan came back and seen my pained face."Hey, you ok?" He asked quietly as he propped up my pillows and put the quilt over me.

"yeah, just my hips." I muttered.

"Wimp." Jazzie said and walked into the kitchen. I never noticed that she came downstairs.

"ok, ill go get you medication, there must be something to help with the pain." He said and walked off.

I lay around for a few minutes until Dan came back with some pills and a cup of water. He gave them to me and I put them into my mouth and swallowed them with the help of my water.

"You alright now?" He asked quietly, looking across at my Mom and Dad talking and occasionally glancing me way.

"Yeah-" I said. "-It's ok, I don't care if they are looking." I dropped my voice into a whisper.

Dan looked down at me. "I do." He whispered back.

"You better go home, well, you know, the hotel." I said confused at what to call it.

He laughed. "Alright, call me if you need me, ok?" He said and walked to the front door.

"yeah, see you later, Dan." I said and closed my eyes slightly.

"See you tomorrow." He said and opened the door. "See you tomorrow, Mr and Mrs Poynter!" He raised his voice so they could hear him.

No answer. Dan shrugged his shoulders and walked out the house.

I closed my eyes properly and fell to sleep instantly.

Around 11:30PM I was woken up by Dad nudging me.

"Boy." He said.

"hmmmm?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Move." He said.

_Wait what? Move? Is he oblivious to everything that has happened in the past month?_

"What?" I asked confused at what he was asking me.

"Move! I want to watch TV."

"I-I can't." I said shaking my head.

"Excuse me? Do as you are told!" He shouted at me.

"I cant move on my own yet."

You selfish Bast-" He raised his hand.

_He's going to hit me again! I knew it! He hasn't changed!_

"Richard." I heard Mom walk into the room. Dad lowered his hand. "come on, lets watch TV upstairs." She said walking up to Dad and dragging him out. "Night, Dougie." Mom said as she walked upstairs.

"Night." I mumbled.


	10. Mr Wright

It has been 1 week since that little incident in the Living room. Things haven't gotten much better.

Dad still flips out at everything. He must have raised his hand to hit me, about 50 times a day.

Mom is still pretending she hasn't seen anything, just like old times, eh? Mom is becoming more distant with me, I think she hasn't gotten over the fact that I don't want Dad living here, I don't quite understand why she thinks I shouldn't mind! Everyday I am feeling more and more guilty for keeping Dan here. He hasn't seen his family in about 2 months. I feel so bad!

The pain in my hip is going, slowly. I still feel uncomfortable most of the time but I don't moan about it about 100 times a day. I am down to 75 times now, for me that is an achievement!

It was currently 7:54AM on a dull, boring Sunday morning. Mom, Dad and Jazzie were still in bed. I was lying in my usual bed A.K.A the sofa, waiting for Dan to turn up and help me get changed so I can leave this shit hole that I call my home.

Suddenly, I heard a sound from the door, that sounded like a key was unlocking it. The door opened and Dan walked in.

"Morning." Dan whispered.

"Hi." I whispered back.

"Your parents in bed?" He asked looking around.

I nodded.

He helped me stand and get changed. Then he wheeled me into the downstairs bathroom so I could brush my teeth and hair. While I was getting myself ready Dan was writing a note for Mom and Dad so they know that I left the house. I told him that he didn't have to do that, they wouldn't even notice if I was there or not but Dan, being Dan, insisted.

Once I had finished getting ready we left the house. It was a cold morning, the fresh air hit me like a slap in the face, I had only been out five minutes and my cheeks and nose were bright pink with the cold.

"Oh, yeah, today were are meeting Mr Wright." Dan said as we walked/wheeled down the street. I stopped."What? As in Mr Wright? Head teacher Mr Wright?"

"Is there another Mr Wright?" Dan asked smiling.

"Why does he want to see me?" I asked eyes wide.

"I don't know, we will find out in a hour." He said shrugging.

"Didn't you think to tell me sooner?"

"He only called me last night, we are meeting him at the café now."

"Urgh! Fine, but you owe me a Hot Chocolate." I said wheeling myself passed him.

"Fair enough." Dan said.

We got to the café in around 45 Minutes. It was a long way from my house, especially when I am in THIS DUMB ASS WHEELCHAIR.

_Now I know what you are thinking, and you would be correct. I have a few issues with this wheelchair, that would be because, it is a freaking annoying thing! Dan on the other hand thinks it is the most entertaining object ever. I hate not being able to walk, I want to be able to look after myself!_

Dan walked in first and held the door for me to get in, we saw Mr Wright on the far right corner of the café, he waved to us and signalled us to sit with him. Dan nodded and told me to go to him while he bought us drinks.

I wheeled around all the other tables, with much difficulty I should add, but made it to his table, eventually.

"Ah, Mr Poynter, Good to see you are in good health." He said smiling.

_Good health? Good Fucking health? I am in a Wheelchair! A chair with bloody wheels! My hip is killing me and I feel like my head is going to drop off at any minute! Does that seem like 'Good Health' to you?_

"Yes, it is." I said smiling back.

_Bloody idiot._

Dan walked back carrying back 2 hot chocolates. He passed me one and I thanked him. I looked at the side of the cup, someone has written something on the side. It read: Be Nice.

I looked across at Dan who smiled slightly.

"Good to see you again, Daniel." Mr Wright said.

"Good to see you as well, Sir." Dan said and shook Mr Wright's hand.

"Well then, I best get to the point." He said sipping his drink.

_I wonder what would happen if the cup had poison in it. Will it work on someone from another planet? Mr Wright obviously isn't human, he's so happy all the time. It irritates me._

"I have spoken to your Doctor, Mr Poynter, and he has informed me that you are making a fast recovery. So, we had a little chat and we both agree that it is time you returned to London City High." He said smiling.

_Wait what? No! Never! Wait a second, the school does have a name? London City High? Well this is news. Stop it, Dougie, Concentrate!_

I gulped. "Return?"

He nodded. Dan looked across at me waiting for me to answer. I didn't.

"Sir, what about Chris?" Dan answered.

"Chris? Chris Davidson? He and his friend Carl Stanley have been temporarily excluded."

I sighed in relief.

_Wait, 'temporarily'? as in, they are coming back?_

"Temporarily?" I asked quietly.

"How long?" Dan asked.

"3 Days." Mr Wright answered, still smiling.

"Only 3 days?" Dan shouted. Everyone in the Café turned to look at him. Dan was red in anger.

"Yes, I don't believe that there was much reason to exclude them for any longer."

"Dougie has broken his pelvis because of them and you don't believe that it is good enough?"

"No. It wasn't their fault Mr Poynter broke his pelvis, it was the speeding driver. It isn't fair to blame them for the accident."

"They chased him out of the school, causing him to get hit, if he wasn't running out in the first place he wouldn't have been hit, would he?" Dan asked.

"Yes, Mr Davidson and Mr Stanley did have some part to blame but so does Dougie-" He looked across at me. "-you knew very well not to leave school grounds during school hours, Didn't you, Mr Poynter?"

I nodded.

"So, there you go. I do not like being spoken to like that Mr Jones, Student or not, Show respect for your elders. Now I must leave, see you tomorrow, Mr Poynter." He said and walked out of the café.

I could see that Danny was furious. I looked around for something to cheer him up. On the table next to us there was a young women writing on a pad. I wheeled up to her.

"Excuse me, Miss, but may I use that pen a minute?" I asked politely.

She nodded and passed me the pen.

I wheeled back to our table and picked up Dan's cup. I wrote: Be Nice. Then passed the pen back to the women and thanked her.

Dan read it and laughed.


	11. First Day Back

It's Monday morning, 6:37AM to be exact. After we spoken to Mr Wright, we went back to Danny's hotel room and chilled out, nothing exciting but it was nice. I'm so happy Dan is back, I don't know what would have happened if he wasn't here.

I am currently taking a shower. Yep, I can now take one on my own! Well, when I say 'on my own', I mean, me in the bathroom and Danny standing outside the door. I am learning to walk on my own again now, because on Saturday the wheelchair is going!

_About time too._

I turned the shower off and stepped out, I got a towel and wrapped it around my waist and unlocked the bathroom door. I was about to walk out when, Danny poked his head around the doorframe.

"Mate, you ok? You didn't fall or anything did you? Ah, shit, Doc's gonna kill me if you did, I'm meant to be looking after you." He started mumbling on following me down the hall and into my bedroom. The only words I could make out were 'Dead' and 'Strangling'.

"Dude, I'm fine, now could you get out so I can get dressed?" I said cutting off Dan's mumbling.

"oh, yeah, sorry mate, but I'm so used to you being safe in that wheelchair I kind of freak out when I see you not in it." He said awkwardly and walked out.

I shut the door and started getting dressed.

_I understand why he freaks out so much, it's a big responsibility for a 15 year old, but I wish he didn't worry so much, I know its better to worry too much than not at all but I still have to use the wheelchair but only out of the house, so ill still be 'safe' as he calls it._

I got dressed and walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. Dan followed me and started mumbling on about my school day and how he wishes he was there because he would be bored without me all day. I replied with a nod or a "Hmm, yeah." I wasn't really listening I was too busy in my own thoughts to care.

_He can talk my place is he wishes, I am shitting myself. I know Chris and Carl won't be back yet but I really don't wanna go back, especially in my chair. People will stare! Or laugh! _

The walk to school was quiet, I think Dan finally got the message that I couldn't give a fuck at the moment, I know it's rude and cruel but I am so nervous right now.

Once we got outside the front gates, I was wheeling in when Dan stopped me and wheeled me back out.

"Dan, what the fuck? Stop!" I said struggling to wheel myself forwards.

"Dude, chill, I just want to speak to you first-" He spun my chair around so I was facing him. "-And your going to listen!" He said looking a me with a serious look on his face.

_Aw, great! Now I feel guilty!_

"Sorry dude, it's just, this place freaks me out." I mumbled.

"That's ok, but mate, Chris and Carl aren't back yet, so what's bugging you?" He asked looking confused.

_Is he serious? Is he actually fucking serious? I know he was 'popular' for a while but really?_

"Laughing." I mumbled quietly and looking away.

"Laughing? Who would laugh?"

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Are you joking? Ok, I get it, Mr Popular at school doesn't understand why someone like me won't fit in, but this is the real world, Danny! This is me! Not you! I get bullied. I get hate e-mails and gets pushed in the corridors. I get Laughed at no matter what my condition is! No one cares about me or my past!" I snapped at him and wheeled through the gates, not looking back, leaving a confused Danny standing there.

_I know what you are thinking and you would be correct. I am a dick, and I feel like a dick. I didn't mean to snap at him, I bet it sounds like I'm jealous of him, and I am. I've never admitted it to his face, but I am. Dougie Poynter is Jealous of Danny Jones. I'll scream it if you want, but not here, not in school. I don't need another reason to get bullied._

As I walked down the corridors I heard a lot of whispering.

"Psst, Look Poynter's back."

"haha, he's looking for attention in that chair."

"Why _he _back?"

"I thought we had seen that last of that prick!"

And my personal favourite:

"Did you hear, apparently he ran in front of that car on purpose."

"Really, why?"

"Apparently, he wanted to get revenge on Chris and Carl. He wanted to get them expelled."

"Dick."

_Aren't people lovely?_

All of that was just 1 period. It carried on like that all through the day, but I don't think I can say what they said as I started to get a bit personal. It was currently Lunch and I was wheeling down the corridor when Chris and Carl's friend were walking the opposite way.

"Ah, here he is, we have been looking for you the whole day!" A guy with long brown hair and a MASSIVE mouth said glaring at me.

"Fuck off!" I said loudly.

_Do not ask where this sudden courage came from. I have no idea._

"What you say?"

_Ah, shit, well done Dougie. Now if your finished, wheel away._

"nothing." I mumbled.

"That's what I thought, I wont hurt you now, Chris is back Friday. He will want a talk with you."

He laughed at my scared face and walked off, his 'friends' AKA Followers, followed after him.

I let out a long breath and continued my way into the dining room. I looked around for a guy with brown and blonde hair but I didn't find anyone, so I wheeled out the room and into the guys toilets. I got out my sandwich and hid in a cubicle.

_I know it's disgusting but I am NOT eating in there without Harry. I wonder where he is? I hope he is ok, I wonder if his Aunt is ok? He been gone ages._

I took out my phone to check the time. I was surprised to find an alert from my phone saying:

1 Message

Danny

12:49PM

I unlocked my phone and clicked on the message.

Danny: Hey, dude! How's school going? Bloody bored here. It's not all bad though, the hotel has hired a new cleaner and she is H.O.T!

I laughed slightly and replies back.

Dougie: Don't go stalking her, I know what your like.

I finished my sandwich and waited for a reply.

Danny: Is it classed as stalking when you are hiding behind a plant, while watching her eat?

Dougie: Yes.

Danny: My bad. How's school going?

Dougie: Shit.

Danny: Good conversation.

Dougie: I thought so.

The bell rang for fourth period, I put away my phone and wheeled to science, ignoring the stares and glares as I went. Science wasn't so bed, I guess. I had a few laughs and stares. The teacher didn't say anything, she just gave me a few sympathetic looks. The bell rang for the final period. Geography. As I walked in my teacher walked up to me. Mrs White.

"Ah, Mr Poynter, welcome back."

I nodded and wheeled to my seat.

"Now students, for your coursework you have to go on a school trip to an airport and write an essay on the public. This trip will be on Friday." She said as she passed a letter around for each of us.

"The trip will cost a total of £15 and I will need your form and money by Thursday."

_£15? For a trip to an airport? She has got to be joking, Dad will go mental!_

After school, I started to wheel myself out of the gates when one of Chris's friends walked up to me and pushed me into the gate.

"Oi, Dickhead!" I heard someone shout and I heard running towards me.

"Danny? What are you doing back?" Chris's mate said confused. I can't be arsed to remember his name.

"None of your god damn business. You leave him the fuck alone, got it?"

"ha, why? What are you gonna do?"

Danny laughed as he punched Chris's mate in the face. He fell to the floor clutching his nose.

"Your a psycho!" He said as he scrambled up and ran off.

Danny clutched his hand and looked at me in pain.

"That fucking hurt!"

"That was fucking brilliant." I said back. He smiled at me and laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

He laughed and we started walking/wheeling home.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out.

"Huh? Why?" Dan asked confused.

"I snapped at you this morning." I said quietly.

"Mate, it's fine. I deserved it. I forgot what it was like here."

I nodded.

"Anyway, while I was waiting outside, Miss Smith came up to me."

"The Music teacher?"

"Yeah, apparently there is a talent show in a few weeks, and-" He looked at me smiling."No." I cut him off.

"Aww, come on, it would be fun and your-"

"No."

He sighed. "Why not?""I do not need another reason for people to laugh at me."

"They won't have a reason to laugh about you, your amazing!"

I shook my head.

Danny sighed in defeat.


	12. 15 Pounds

"Douglas Lee Poynter!" My Dad's voice boomed around the house.

"Coming!" I said wheeling into the kitchen from the Living room.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked as I walked in.

"What is this?" He asked showing me the trip form.

_Ahh, Shit._"My geography class is having a trip on Friday to the airport." I said quietly.

"£15?" He asked.

Mom walked into the room.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked as she walked behind Dad putting her arms around his waist.

"The boy wants £15 for a trip."

I sighed. "It's probably for the transport and food and drink."

"Can't you walk there and bring your own food?" Dad asked.

"It's 12 miles away!" I said annoyed at my Dad's remarks.

"So the exercise will be good for you."

"I'm in a wheelchair!"

"You need it then, sitting in a chair all day."

I shook my head and sighed.

"Please, I need it for my GCSE, I don't want to go but I need to pass Georgraphy." I pleaded.

"Who told you, you were so special?" Mom piped up, glaring at me.

_What? Mom has never said anything like that to me before, Dad has, Dad always did but never Mom. I don't understand why she is treating me like this. _

"You did." I said staring at her with tears in my eyes.

She look taken aback, she stared at me for a while, licked he lips and got her purse.

"You fill in the forms and here's the money-" She threw a £10 and a £5 note and me. "-Don't say we never give you anything." She said and walked out, Dad followed her close behind.


	13. The School Trip

It was Friday Morning. The day of my trip. I am not looking forward to it but at least my chair is getting taken away tomorrow. I got dressed and ready quickly, when Dan turned up we went straight out the door.

"Your quick today." Dan said as we walked to school.

"I know, I want tomorrow to come quicker." I said and Dan laughed.

"you know, you could have come to school without a wheelchair, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to risk anything happening, yet."

He nodded and we walked the rest in silence. I said goodbye to Dan and I wheeled into the school.

In the corridors I was too excited to care about the stares and glares I got.

I wheeled happily into the classroom and sat in my usual place and waited for the other students to walk in. I started humming happily to a Blink song but stopped when 2 students walked in.

"Sup Poynter." Chris said as he sat across from me. Carl sat next to him.

I stared at them in shock.

"Your back." I said quietly, more to myself than anyone else.

Carl laughed slightly.

"Bless him, he forgot." He said smirking at me.

I glared at him.

"How was the hospital food?" Chris asked.

"Go to hell." I said quietly.

"Now, you listen here, you little prick, you be-" Chris started but was cut off but Mrs White walked into the room.

"Sorry, I'm late class, traffic's a nightmare." She said and sat at her desk.

"We'll finish this later." Chris muttered.

I sighed.

_Here we go again._

Mrs White talked about the rules of a class trip for 15 minutes. Then she paired us for the coach trip. I was paired with a geeky guy called Clayton, so it wasn't that bad. I felt sorry for a tiny guy called Gordon who was paired with Chris. While on the coach, I found out that Clayton suffers with Travel sickness, The hard way. While Clayton was busy throwing up into a paper bag I got out my phone and started texting Danny.

Dougie: Did you know that Clayton suffers with travel sickness?

I got a text back a few minutes later.

Danny: Why are you telling me?

Dougie: He's my coach partner.

Danny: LOL! Have fun! I'm playing GTA.

Dougie: Dick, I hope your car blows up!

Danny: Already has. 7 times.

Dougie: New record.

It took us 45 minutes to get to the airport. 45 long minutes in a vomit smelling coach. Once I got out the coach I took in a long deep breath of fresh air.

"Sorry, Dougie." Clayton said as he noticed my breathing.

"Oh, that's ok, man. You can't help it." I said smiling.

He smiled back shyly.

We walked over to where Mrs White was calling us.

"Now class, stay in your partners!" She shouted and she started walking in. "Follow me and keep up!"

We walked around the airport making notes on behaviour as we went. It was lunch at the moment so me and Clayton went into the café area and sat opposite each other.

"So, umm, How's your hips?" Clayton asked shyly.

"Fine thanks, I'm having my Wheelchair taken away tomorrow."

"That's good then." He smiled.

I nodded enthusiastically.

"umm, I hope you don't mind me asking but, umm, is it true?"

"is what true?" I asked confused.

"Umm, that you ran in front of the car for revenge." He looked down, embarrassed.

"No." He looked up.

"Didn't think so. You don't look like a guy that wants revenge about much." He nodded.

"What kind of guy do I look like then?" I said laughing.

"A behind the scene kind of guy, One that just wants a place to fit in." He said completely serious.

_Clayton seems like a good guy, but Man, he freaks me out sometimes._

I nodded.

After lunch we had one more look around the airport, I was looking up and the signs when Chris came up and wheeled me into a wall.

"Wimp!" He shouted and ran off.

I wheel backwards to Clayton.

"Dick." He muttered and we walked to the teacher.

I smiled.

_Maybe Clayton isn't as geeky as I thought._

The rest of the trip went quickly, me and Clayton had a few laughs and I found out that he is a big fan of Blink, like me! Me and him had a massive conversation about them and I found out that he has seen them 7 times live, I haven't seen them once. My parents have never let me go.

On the coach trip back, Clayton didn't throw up once! _Thank god for that!_ We sat together and compared notes and occasionally copying each other if we missed anything out.

After the trip I said goodbye to Clayton and met Danny outside.

"Hey, dude!" He said smiling.

"Hey." I said.

"How was the trip?" "Alright, got pushed into a few walls but I'll be ok."

"Dicks." Dan muttered.

I nodded.


	14. Happening Again, Just Like Last Time

"Douglas!" I woken up at 7:45AM on a Saturday morning to my Dad's voice.

_What the fuck does he want?_

I stretched loudly and walked downstairs rubbing my eyes. I sat in my chair downstairs and wheeled into the kitchen, where my dad was.

"Yeah, Dad?" I said yawning.

"Don't you dare yawn at me! You ungrateful germ!"

_Wow, ok, what did I do?_

"Why-What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"You! Your what's wrong!"

"What did I do?" I asked, still confused.

"You and your bloody selfishness, with your pathetic trip!" He stormed up to me and put his hands on the side of my chair.

"I-I-I- What?"

I gasped and he pushed my wheelchair backwards so it toppled over and I backward rolled out of it and onto the cold, hard, kitchen floor.

I whimpered in pain.

Mom walked into the room at that exact moment, when Dad started to kick me in the stomach and screaming curses at me.

"R-Richard." Mom said.

Dad turned around. "He deserves it!"

"We can sort our money problems, p-please stop." She whimpered tears in her eyes.

_She does care! I knew it!_"No! That's it! I am sick of you taking his side all the time! I've had enough! It's me or him! Choose!" He glared at me and then stared back at Mom.

She gasped and thought for a while. She stared at me sympathetically.

"I have to give my relationship with Richard a 2nd chance." She said quietly.

"No! Mom, Please! Don't do this!" I screamed and started crying. Dad kicked me to make me stop.

"Be out of the house by tonight." She said and then walked out the house to work, Dad followed.

_I can't believe it. I won't believe it. I'm homeless. Mom doesn't want me. Dad hates me. I haven't spoken to Jazzie in weeks, most of the time she is with he boyfriend. Bradley. Tom is at college, and Harry is god knows where. Danny will be gone soon. What am I going to do? _

I started crying on the kitchen floor, by cries got louder and I started literally sobbing on the floor. I tried to get up but couldn't, my stomach hurt too much to move.

_What am I going to do? _


	15. Staying With Me

"Dougie? I'm here!" I heard Dan shout from the living room. I tried to control my sobs but I ended up being louder.

"Dougie? Is that you?-" He walked into the living room and gasped. "-Dougie! What happened?" He shouted kneeling by me.

I tried to talk but failed, I couldn't stop crying. I didn't understand what had just happened.

Danny stayed by me for the last 30 minutes, not saying anything, just sitting there and he put his arms around me, hugging me. Not in a Gay way, before you jump to conclusions, just in a brotherly way.

Eventually I calm down and Danny released me, he helped me up and back into my chair, I whimpered as he lifted me up and I noticed his eyes went wide with worry. He wheeled me into the living room and then went off to make a cup of tea. Once he came back he sat next to me on the sofa and passed me a cup. I nodded in thanks.

While I was drinking I noticed Danny kept giving me worried glances and every time I held my stomach he stared. I wanted to tell him everything, really I did, but every time I think about it, I feel like I'm going to burst into tears.

"Dougie, umm, If you don't want to talk to me about it, what about your Mom?" Dan asked looking at me with worried eyes.

"I-I-I-" I burst into tears again.

"Dougie! Dougie! What's wrong?" He said worried.

"I-I Don't h-have a M-M-Mom!" I cried putting my head into my hands, accidentally dropping my mug onto the floor with a smash.

The noise from the mug hitting the floor brought me back to reality.

"Oh, shit!" I said sniffing.

"It's ok, ill clean up." Danny said smiling reassuringly, picking up the pieces of the mug and putting them into the bin.

I nodded, wiping my eyes on my long sleeve t-shirt.

Once Dan cleaned up, it was time to go and see Doctor O'Donnell to get my wheelchair taken away. We walked to the hospital in silence, I didn't want to talk, I didn't even want to go to the hospital, I didn't want to leave the house, I was too scared I wouldn't be able to get in ever again.

At the hospital we were sitting in the waiting room, for Doctor O'Donnell to finish with the patient before me.

"Dan." I sniffed looking at him sitting next to me.

"Yeah?" He replied.

We were sitting in the far right corner of the waiting room away from everyone so they couldn't hear what I was about to say.

"I'm Sorry."

Dan looked at me in confusion and disbelief. "What? Why?"

"I scared you earlier, didn't I?"

He nodded and smiled shyly. I opened and closed my mouth a few times.

"D-Dan-" He looked at me, I was staring at the floor. "-I-I'm Homeless." I said and looked up at him. His eyes were wide and he was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"D-Dan, You there?" I asked.

"Your what?"

We sat around for 20 minutes, telling Dan everything that has happened. He gasped and went on a rampage a few times but once I got to the ending, Dan didn't say anything. He just sat next to me thinking.

"Mr Poynter, Doctor O'Donnell will see you now." Someone said, I wasn't looking, I was staring at Dan.

We stood up and walked/wheeled into his office. Dr O'Donnell smiled at me when I walked in.

"You excited, Dougie?" He asked as Dan sat down.

"What?-" I wasn't concentrating. "-Oh, yeah. Can't wait."

"Well, before we sign some things how are you doing?"

"Fine." I said, a bit too quickly.

He nodded, looking at me suspiciously.

"Parents ok?"

I licked my lips nervously. From the corner of my eye I noticed Dan clench his fists.

"Their fine."

"Good. Now, before we get rid of the wheelchair, we need to do a test, could you walk from the far left of the room to the far right please?"

"Yeah-" I said and stood up when a shooting pain came from my stomach. "-Ahh!"

"What's wrong?" Dr O'Donnell said worried, Dan stared at me, as if to say 'tell him! Tell him everything!'

"N-Nothing, just my stomach, I fell down the stairs this morning. Ha-ha, I'm a bit clumsy." I said running a hand through my hair nervously.

"Right. Well if your sure your ok." He said slowly.

"Yeah. Fine." I said. I walked to the other side of the room with ease.

After I walked I sat down and signed at few boring forms to say that I have given the Doc permission to take away the chair and some other boring things.

We said our goodbyes to the Dr O'Donnell and walked out the office. I left out a long breath I didn't realise I was holding.

Dan was shaking his head at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You should have told him." Dan said.

"He would have just came back. Dad always does."

Once we were out of the hospital, I turned to Dan.

"D-Dan, What am I going to do now?" I asked biting my nails in realisation.

_Maybe I should have told him. Would he have helped? If they had arrested Dad would Mom even let me back in? Or would she have still hated me?_

"Your living in the hotel with me." Dan said simply.

"What?"

"I've had a think and I can ask the hotel if they have a 2 bed roomed room for us."

"I haven't got the money for that, Dan"

"I'm paying." He said shrugging."N-No, you cant do that!" I said shaking my head violently.

"I don't care, I'll force you into the hotel then and lock the door."

"I'll jump out the window." I said folding my arms.

"You'll end up back in the wheelchair." Dan said and laughed at my horrified face.

"Ok, point taken."


	16. She Has A Heart

_I'm actually pretty excited to leave home now, especially if it means I can live with Dan!_

We walked back to my home to pack. We had a laugh on the way home and bought a Ice cream from a van that was parked up outside the hospital. Dan got some on his nose and tried to lick it off, He went cross eyed and everything. It was such a sight!

Outside the house I got out my keys and unlocked the door. Jazzie walked up to us.

"Jazzie?" I asked, confused why she was here.

"Dougie, Hi. Welcome back!" She said. "I made you this." She passed me a mug of tea.

"And one for you, Danny." She said giving him one. He nodded in thanks.

"Jazzie, are you ok?" I asked, only just noticing her eyes were puffy and he cheeks were tear stained.

"I heard." She said looking down. "I heard everything, Dougie, I am so sorry!" She said and ran into my arms. Dan took the tea off me so I could hug her back. She started crying into my shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave Dougie!" She cried, hugging me tighter.

"Me neither, sis." I said rubbing her back.

I looked across at Dan who looked just as confused as I did. He signalised that he would be upstairs and I nodded.

_I have never seen Jazzie cry before, even as a baby she never cried. She never showed any emotion except hate towards me and now, THIS! _

I stayed holding Jazzie until she stopped crying. She looked up at me and smiled, wiping her eyes.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"No worries, Wanna come and help me pack?" I asked quietly.

She nodded and followed me up the stairs and into my room.

Dan was already finished with my clothes and my objects but there was still all my posters around.

"I think we are done." Dan said as he zipped up my suitcase.

"No, we are bloody well not!" I said. "Posters, dude!"

Jazzie giggled at Dan's confused face.

"Your taking them?"

"Dude, they are my prize possession, my shrine!"

Dan sighed in defeat.

We took down all my posters, which took a while as I had 237, And I love every single one of them.

"Who's this?" Jazzie asked holding up a picture of a girl, who looked around my age.

"Oh, be careful with that one!" I said running up to her and taking it off her.

Dan walked up to it.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Frankie Sandford." I said simply.

"Who?" He asked.

"The girl from S Club Juniors?" Jazzie asked.

Dan laughed.

"What?" I asked glaring. "I don't like their music, just her." I shrugged.

"Fair Enough."

"Our babies will be Dumb, but beautiful." I sighed.

"Got the Dumb part right." Jazzie and Dan said together.

I hit them both on the head and carried on taking down my posters.

Once we had finished, I put my door keys on the kitchen table. _I'll never need them again._

We stood outside the house and said our goodbyes to Jazzie.

"Promise me something." She said seriously.

I nodded.

"Promise me, you won't ignore me."

"huh?"

"Promise!"

"Ok, I Promise."

She smiled.

"See you around, Dougie." She said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye." I said and hugged her before turning around and walking away from the place I and once called my home.


	17. Harry Is Back

It was Monday morning, which meant I am back at the shittiest place on Earth. School.

I am living in a hotel room with Dan, which is pretty fun if I'm honest. I have put all my poster above my hotel bed in the exact place that they were in my bedroom at home, well I guess it isn't my home anymore, is it? I don't need to wake up Dan anymore to take me to school because everything is back to normal.

I quietly got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair and ran out the door. It was a cold, damp Monday morning. I didn't put my coat on so I folded my arms in attempt to hold on the bit of heat I had left.

At school I ran into my classroom quickly. I don't get stared at anymore, I guess, it's because I don't have my chair anymore, but I still get glares, unfortunately.

First period went by quickly. Maths. Chris sat behind me and threw balls of paper at my head. 2nd period, went so slow! I had Science and we had to do an experiment with involved water, I slipped on some that must have dripped onto the floor and hit my head on the table. Everyone found that hilarious, I didn't see the funny side of it.

3rd period was ok, actually. We had Electronics, Chris and Carl don't take Electronics so I was on my own. I designed a mini torch that was in the shape of a T-Rex. The teacher thought that I was a natural artist. We are making them tomorrow so that should be fun.

It was lunch now, on the way to the dining room, Chris and Carl had found some Blu-Tak from somewhere and thought it was funny to flick it into my spiked up hair. I ran into the boys toilets and attempted to get it out._ This is impossible! It's like fucking chewing gum!_

Just as I was getting some of it out someone walked into the toilets.

"Dougie? There you are!"

I turned around. It was Harry.

"Harry?" I said and walked up to him. He smiled at me and I kicked him in the knees and went pack to the mirror.

"Dougie? What the fuck?" He asked limping towards me.

"Don't you 'What the fuck?' me! I have been on my own for weeks, I tell you, Weeks!"

"Why? What's happened?" He asked confused.

_Good lord! You mean he doesn't know?_

I filled Harry in on everything that has happened, from getting hit by a car, to living in a hotel with Dan.

"D-Dude, I am so sorry." He said.

"It's ok, Dude." I said struggling to get out all the Blu-Tak. "What happened to you? You've been gone ages!"

"I went to Scotland to see my Aunt, but she came seriously ill so we stayed with her until she got better and, well, Dougs, S-She's Gone."

I stopped and looked up at him.

"Aww, Shit, Dude, I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine, her funeral was on Friday."

I stayed silent.

_All this time I was angry at Harry for leaving me. I am so selfish, I never thought about what could have happened to him. Gosh, I am a Dick._

"What happened?" He asked pointing the my hair.

"Chris and Carl thought it was hilarious to put Blu-Tak in my hair."

"I'll help." Harry said and stepped behind me and started to pull out all of the Blu-Tak that was in my hair. "Dude, We'll have to cut it." He said after a while.

"Fuck Off, leave my beautiful, blonde locks alone!"

Harry laughed.

"Well then you can have beautiful, blonde locks with Blue tips in, then."

"Fine. But don't cut too much."

He nodded.

We stayed in the toilets all through lunch, cutting my hair and catching up. Harry was meeting Tom at the end of the day and I said that me and Dan will come with him.

4th period was Geography so I sat next to Clayton and we had a laugh. 5th period was one I was looking forward to. Music. My favourite lesson.

I literally ran to the classroom and sat in the front of the class. Miss Smith was already there.

"Afternoon, Mr Poynter." She said smiling.

"Afternoon, Miss." I said smiling back.

"Good weekend?"

_Haha, Miss, you make me laugh. I got kicked out, What do you think?_

"Yeah, it was Fine."

She nodded and smiled as the rest of the class walked in.

"Right, Class, today I want you guys to show me what you can do. Dougie, you first. Come up onto the stage and show us."

I gulped, but stood up on the stage.

"Right, err, do you have a guitar?" I asked Miss Smith, she nodded and passed me one.

I stood there for a while, thinking what song to do.

"We ain't got all day, Poynter!" I heard Carl shout and the class laughed.

I took in a deep breath and then I started playing.

"When everything is going wrongAnd things are just a little strangeIt's been so long nowYou've forgotten how to overhead the skies are clearBut it still seems to rain on you,And your only friends all haveBetter things to your down and lostAnd you need a helping handWhen your down and lostAlong the wayOh, just tell yourselfAh, I'll be OKNow things are only getting worseAnd you need someone to take the blameWhen your lover's goneThere's no-one to share the painYour sleeping with the TV onAnd your lying in an empty bedAll the alcohol in the worldCould never help me to forgetWhen your down and lostAnd you need a helping handWhen your down and lostAlong the way,Just try a little harderTry your best to make itThrough the day,Oh just tell yourselfAh, I'll be OKYou're not alone (you're not alone)You're not alone (you're not alone)You're not aloneJust tell yourselfAh, I'll be OKOh, just tell yourselfAh, I'll be OKWon't you tell yourselfWhen your down and lostAnd you need a helping handWhen your down and lostAlong the way,Try a little harderTry your best to make itThrough the dayOh, just tell yourselfAh, I'll be OKAh, I'll be OKAh, I'll be OK"

I finished playing and blushed as Miss Smith clapped.

"Is that an original song? I have never heard it before."

I nodded. "Me and Danny Jones wrote it."

She nodded in approval. "Impressive, you should think about doing that for the talent show."

I heard some snorts and stifled laughter from some of the pupils in my class but they stopped when I walked off the stage.

The rest of the lesson went by quickly, a few girls sung songs by Rihanna and Britney Spears, guys sung songs by some Rapper called Tinie Tempah. I was the only one that used an instrument and sung an original song. To be honest it made me talented.

"Class for your homework, I want you to have a go at writing a Love song." There were groans from the guys. "Class Dismissed."_A love song? This is gonna take me forever!"_

I ran out the school as fast as I could and aimed straight for the park, where we were meeting Tom. I had text Dan earlier to tell him where we are going to be.

Once I got there Tom was already waiting for me.

"Dougie!" Tom said and hugs me.

"Hey, Tom! Long time, no see!" I said and hugged back.

"How's the hips?" He asked.

"All good." I replied with a smile.

Harry and Danny turned up a few minutes later and we sat on the roundabout together and caught up with everything we had missed. Tom is doing really well at his Posh college. A's in everything. He's such a smart arse.

"So, Dougs, how was school?" Dan asked.

"Alright, Miss Smith gave us homework to write a Love Song for Music class, but I can't write Love songs. They Bore me."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Me and Tom could do it." Danny pointed towards Tom, who was nodding enthusiastically.

"Ok, if you don't mind."

I opened my bag and got out a pen and a notepad and passed it to then. They put their heads close to each other and started whispering to each other and scribbling down something that I couldn't see.

Me and Harry shared an amused glance and started talking about TV shows.

About 30 minutes later Tom and Dan piped up.

"And I think we are done." Tom said reading it one last time.

"Here you go." Dan said smiling. "I'll show you how it goes back at the hotel."

"Thanks guys!" I said reading it. "All About You." I muttered.


	18. All About You

Once we got to the hotel room Dan taught me how to play All About You on guitar. It's amazing how Dan can just write a song like that. It would have taken me Forever to write.

The next day was a repeat of yesterday, I got up and ready, left the house. I had boring lessons but I made my T-Rex Mini Torch, it's so cute!

I finished my Geography essay and the teacher said I only just passed my 1 mark but I don't care, at least I passed.

Next lesson was Music and I was shaken and sweating with nerves, I had only learnt this song last night and now I have to play it in front of my class.

We all walked into the theatre and Miss Smith smiled at us.

"Right, Class, Dougie Your up first."

I nodded and stood up.

"Can I have a guitar again please?" She nodded and passed me the same one I used the last time.

"Ok, umm, this song is called 'All About You'."

I started playing.

It's all about you(It's about you)It's all about you, baby(It's all about you)It's all about you(It's about you)It's all about youYesterday, you asked me something I thought you I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too,Say 'If you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd hold me close and say three words, like you used to on the kitchen tiles, it's all about ...And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd hold me close and say three words, like you used to on the kitchen tiles,Yes you make my life worthwhile,So I told you with a smile...It's all about 's all about you(It's about you)It's all about you, baby(It's all about you)It's all about you(It's about you)It's all about you

Miss Smith clapped again and I smiled shyly.

"That was very good, Dougie. I am extremely impressed."

I nodded in thanks and walked back to my seat.

The rest of the lesson went by quickly. Chris and Carl was doing some rap shit, I couldn't understand what on earth they were saying. All the girls were doing some weird pop stuff and dancing around like idiots but I clapped politely once everyone had finished.

After class Miss Smith called me over.

"Yes, Miss?" I asked curious.

"Dougie you were incredible today, I love that song." She said smiling.

"Thank you, Miss."

"I was wondering if you were interested in the school talent show?"

"Oh, No, Miss." I said shaking my head.

_I could never do that, I would make a fool of myself in front of everyone!_"Aww, that's a shame, you would be incredible, if you are interested in becoming a musician, this would put your talents into practice."

I stood in silence.

_Could I? Should I? I mean, I really, really want to be a musician. She's right, it could help. Oh, what the fuck, go for it, Dougie!_

"Ok, I'll do it." I said smiling nervously.

"Yes!" She said clapping excitedly.

"Your what?" Dan asked sitting on his bed at the hotel."I said, I'm doing the talent show." I said pulling my black and white striped top over my head and down.

"Really? Dude, that's amazing!" Danny said smiling. "What you singing?"

"Miss Smith thinks it would be good if I do an original song, but I dunno."

"Mate, if you do that your bound to win!"

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so!"

I Laughed.


	19. Troubles With Writing

It was Saturday Morning, 5:14AM to be exact, and I am awake, at Five bloody Fourteen in the morning. I haven't slept all night. It was the talent show Wednesday and I haven't written a single line! Believe me, I have tried but I can't think of anything! Danny and Tom make it look so easy, maybe I am just dumb? Yeah, I am probably just dumb.

I looked down a the plain piece of paper in front of me and sighed.

_I am so pathetic! Dan and Tom can do it in half an hour and I can't do it in a week! God, I am so stupid!_

"Urgh!" I said and threw the paper across the room.

Dan stirred and sat up in his bed. "Huh? Dougie? What are you doing up?" He said yawning.

"Sorry, Dan." I said sighing.

Dan got out of his bed and moved to sit next to me on my bed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's this bloody song for the talent show, I can't write for shit!"

"Sure, you can. You can do anything when you put your mind to it."

I shook my head.

"Not me." I mumbled quietly.

"You know what helps me to write?"

I shook my head.

"Writing about something that you really care about. That way you already have the emotions and your opinions already there. You just need to write them down."

I nodded in understanding.

_Wow, I really am dumb._

"I think I've got it, thanks, Mate!" I said smiling.

"No problem, Dude. No can I go back to sleep?"

I nodded and gave him a apologetic smile.

"Good." He said and lay back in his bed. He was snoring in minutes.


	20. Bad Dream

It took me until around 10AM to finish my song, Dan helped here and there but it was mostly me. That made me feel proud, I think having something that you worked on by yourself and calling it yours always makes you feel proud. Who knew song writing could be confidence building?

Once I finished I put my song on my bedside table and lay down on my pillow, it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

"_Dude, wake up!" I heard Danny shout._

"_Hmm?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and sitting up. _

_I looked across at Dan, he was at the end of my bed, packing. Wait what? Packing? Packing, my things? What? Why is he packing my things?_

"_Dan? W-W-What are y-you d-doing?" I said standing up at staring at Dan with wide eyes._

"_Packing." He said simply._

"_W-Why?" _

_I have a bad feeling about this._

"_I'm leaving, You'll have to go." _

_Danny seemed different, He didn't care. This wasn't Dan, Dan always cared._

"_Where will I go?" I asked a little to loud._

"_Anywhere. I've spent enough time here." He said shrugging._

"_Y-You said you didn't mind!" _

_I'm confused, why is he saying this?_

"_Well, I lied." _

"_W-Why?" I asked shaking my head in disbelief._

"_Because, you idiot, I was being nice, but I have had enough, you have to leave." He said glaring at me and threw my bag to the door. He pointed to it. "Go."_

_I stared at the door in disbelief. Why was he saying this? I thought he cared._

"_D-D-Dan, W-"_

"_Leave, Dougie!" _

"_P-Please, D-Don't, M-My Family has kicked me O-Out, N-Not you too." I whispered._

_He can't! He won't really, will he? _

"_Out!" He said and stormed up to me, grabbed me by the collar of my pyjamas and threw me out the door. _

_I fell to the floor with a bang. _

"_D-Dan, Wait!" I shouted looking up at him in the doorway. _

"_Leave. Me. Alone." He said slowly. Something was wrong. It wasn't Dan in the doorway. It was Dad._

_He slammed the door._

"_No! Dad! Dan! Please!" I screamed at the closed door._

_I was alone. Everyone hated me._

I felt like someone was shaking me.

"Dude! Dougie, Wake up, Man!"

I opened my eyes. Dan was looking down at me with worried eyes.

"Dan." I croaked. My throat was killing me.

"About fucking time!" He said and sat back on my bed and sighed.

I sat up.

"W-What?" I asked confused.

_One minute I was outside, now, I'm here?_

"What is it with you and bad dreams?"

_That explains it._

"B-Bad dream?"

"Dude, You were screaming, literally screaming your head off."

"I-I W-Was?"

Dan nodded sympathetically.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, I was looking down, I saw Dan staring at me in the corner of my eyes.

Finally I piped up.

"D-Dan?"

"Hmm?"

I looked up at him.

"W-When are y-you leaving?"

Dan looked away, deep in thought.

_I'll take that as a soon._

Dan stood up and walked out the door, taking his mobile with him as he went.

_What the fuck? Did I say something to offend him? Was I shouting something in my sleep? Why did he leave?_

I sat on my bed for about 15 minutes until Dan walked back in.

I looked up and I noticed that he was smiling at me. I looked at him in confusion.

"Hello, Brother!" He said looking at me with his big goofy grin.

"What?" I asked.

"Welcome to the Jones!"

"Again, I ask, What?"

"Dumb ass, your moving to America with me."

_Wait what? No, No, No. I could possibly do that to Dan and his family. _

I shook my head. "No. Dan I couldn't-"

"Dude, Come on, it's already been organised. I've spoken with my Mom and she is fine with it. She loves you like you're her own son anyway, she's always telling me to be more like you anyway." Dan started rambling on. I wasn't listening.

_Really? They actually want me, People care about me. I'm loved? _

"D-Dan, No, it wouldn't be fair on you, or your family." I said shaking my head violently.

"But, you want to?" He asked.

I nodded shyly.

"That settles it. Welcome Dougie Jones."

I laughed. "I think ill stick to Dougie Poynter, mate. Dougie Jones sounds weird."

He laughed. "Yeah, probably for the best."


	21. The Talent Show

We had planned to move on Thursday, the day after the talent show. That's what you call going out with a bang, right? I went to my parents house to tell them that I am moving but they slammed the door in my face and said they don't care. Jazzie came out though after and hugged me. It turns out her and her friends are doing a dance to Single Ladies by Beyonce for the show. It is on, Sis!

It was Wednesday night and the day of the show. I was currently backstage hugging my guitar close to my chest like it was my life. I sneakily stuck my head a round the curtain to take a look at the crowd. The place was full! Fucking full! I noticed a few familiar faces like Clayton, Chris (Carl was doing a rap for the show), Dan, Tom, Harry were all there, apparently they wanted to cheer me on, AKA take the piss and I noticed Mom and Dad were there too. They probably wanted to see Jazzie perform, not knowing that I was performing too.

Jazzie walked up to me.

"Nervous?" She asked pointing to my arms around my guitar.

"Just a bit." I said quietly.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure of it." She patted my shoulder.

I smiled at her.

"Hello, and welcome to London City High School talent show. For our first performer, Carl Stanley." Carl walked past me and onto the stage shoving my shoulder as he went. There were cheers coming from everywhere and he started rapping.

"Cool, he's doing Written In The Stars." Jazzie said quietly.

"What?" I asked. I don't know much about rap.

"Tinie Tempah." She said.

"Oh."

Once Carl had finish I saw people standing up and clapping.

_He's going to win for sure. _

_Oh, Shut up, Dougie, it's the taking part that counts!_

_Yeah, but it would be cool to win._

_Why would anyone vote for you, everyone hates you! _

_Guess your right._

I was taken out of my thoughts by Miss Smith calling on the next performer.

"Well Done, Carl. For our next performers, a dance group, with Jazzie Poynter, Jane Phelps and Samantha Way!"

Jazzie did a high pitch excited squeal.

"Wish me luck." She said and ran onto the stage, he friends following close behind.

"Good luck." I mumbled.

Jazzie was actually pretty good, I can't believe all these years of me hating her I never noticed that she was a talented performer. People cheered and clapped as she walked off stage, giggling with her friends as she went.

"Sis, you were amazing!" I said running up to her.

"Thanks!" She said giggling.

The next few performances went by quickly, 2 guys did a song to something about trumpets by some people called Rizzle Kicks. I swear names are getting weirder. A year 8 girl did some ballet and another girl, obviously a Avril Lavigne wannabe did a song.

I was started to get bored when Miss Smith called the next performer.

"And for our final performer, Dougie Poynter performing an original song!"

I gulped.

I stood glued to the spot when Jazzie ran over.

"Dude, Get on!"

"I can't." I squeaked.

"Yes, you can!" She said and pushed me through the curtains.

I shuffled to the front of the stage, towards the mic.

_Here we go, Dougs. Time to go out with a bang!_

_But, there are so many people._

_Fucking say something! You look like a Dumbass!_

"H-Hello, I'm Dougie, and I'll be performing a song I wrote. It's called Not Alone."

I started performing. I have to admit it was scary at first but I loved everything second of it.

"Life is getting harder day by dayAnd I don't know what to do, what to sayAnd my mind is growing weak every step I takeIt's uncontrollable. Now they think I'm fake, yeahCoz I'm not alone, no, no, noBut I'm not alone, no, no, noI'm not alone,And I, I get on the train on my ownAnd my tired radio keeps playing tired songsAnd I know that there's not long to goOh, and all I wanna do Is just go homeyeah, yeahCoz I'm not alone, no, no, noBut I'm not alone, no, no, noI'm not alone,People rip me for the clothes I wearEvery day just seems to be the sameThey just swearThey just don't care _[x3]_Coz I'm not alone, no, no, noBut I'm not alone, no, no, noNa na na na'sCoz I'm not alone, no, no, noLa la la la, yeah, yeah. I'm not alone."

Once I finished, it felt like slow motion, people were jumping out of their seats, cheering and clapping. I could hear Dan, Tom and Harry most though. I laughed slightly and walked off stage.

Jazzie ran over.

"Dougie, You were amazing! And that song, just Wow!"

I laughed and hugged her.

"Ok, We have our 3 finalists, could Jazzie and her Dance group please come to the stage." Jazzie did another high pitched squeal and ran onto the stage, followed by her friends.

_Go, Sis! It's ok, Dougie, 2 more finalists are left. You could be one. Or not._

"Our 2nd finalist of the night, Carl Stanley!"

Carl ran onto the stage, giving my shoulder another shove as he went past.

_Him? The bloody rapper? People actually like that crap?_

"And our 3rd finalist, Dougie Poynter!"

I gasped. I was good. People liked me. I can write, sing AND play!

I walked onto the stage and stood next to Jazzie, in the crowd I spotted Tom, Harry and Danny jumping up and down. I smiled.

"The winner of this years school talent show is-" She made a dramatic pause. I bloody hate those. _Get on with it woman! _"-Dougie Poynter!"

I stood frozen on the spot, everything become slow motion again, I felt Jazzie jump on me. I turned to the side and saw Carl giving me a glare. I won, I actually won something. I'm not a loser.

I walked over to Miss Smith who was holding a plastic, crappy trophy, but Hey, I'm not complaining.

"Our Winner, Dougie!" She said and passed it me. I laughed.

Backstage I had pats on the back from everyone, even people who used to shove me in the corridors and spat on my shoes as I walked passed.

Jazzie ran over.

"Congratulations, Dougie!" She said excitedly.

"Thank you, sis!" I said laughing.

"now that's what you call going out with a bang!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around. Danny, Tom and Harry were standing behind me grinning.

I laughed.

"Mom! Dad!" I heard Jazzie say. I turned around to see Mom and Dad hugging Jazzie. I had tears in my eyes. _Why? You leaving them, they didn't want you! Get over yourself, ya wimp!_

Mom walked over to me. I took a step back.

She sighed. "I just wanted to say, Con-"

"Mary, We are leaving." I heard Dad shout.

She looked at me apologetically.

"Go on, your _family _needs you." I spat.

She walked away.

I looked down and felt an arm go around my shoulders. I looked up, Dan was smiling down at me.

"And _our _family needs _us._"

I smiled back and nodded.


	22. The Great Escape

It was Thursday morning. The day of the flight. I was excited. I woken up Dan at 4:30AM, he didn't like me very much, probably because I woken him up by standing on the bed and literally belly flopped onto him. The was complaining about how I could have 'bloody squished him.'

At the airport Mrs Jones was waiting for us, she kissed my forehead as a hello, which I am not used to, it felt nice though, like someone was actually happy to see me. Mrs Jones wasn't happy though when I told her that my Mom and Dad were not coming to see me leave, I told her not to worry though, they won't miss me. That pissed her off even more.

I am currently on the plane, waiting for it to take off. I have never been on a plane before so I am a bit nervous. Dan is sitting next to me, telling me not to worry, he gave me the window seat so I can look out at the clouds. He says it always calms him down.

As the plane took off I looked through the window at the building getting smaller as we got higher.

_That's it. I have escaped. I have always wondered what it would be like to fly away from it all. Away from Chris, Carl, Darren, my Parents and everyone else that has ever hurt me, and now I am. I'm with Dan and his family. I finally feel like I belong somewhere. I will miss Tom and Harry but we told them that we will visit, we have already planned out 18__th__ birthdays. We are going on a holiday together, I know that it's a few years away from now but it's good to plan ahead._

_If my life has taught me anything, it would be that, no matter how hard life gets, no matter how shit, or how painful, it will always work itself out in the end. You just need to give it some time._


End file.
